fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Knuckles (Universe 986)
Knuckles is a proud Ugandan Echidna who is a good friend of T-Rex and fights against evil peoples who do not no de wae. Appearance Knuckles looks like a Ugandan Knuckles. Enough said. If you need me to explain u do not kno de wae. History Origins Knuckles was a proud of citizen of Uganda. He lived with his Ugandan bruddas and battled against those who did not no de wae, in service of his broddas and his queen. He also had a successful singing career. Knuckles was eventually given the important task of protecting the Master Diamond, which he accepted wholeheartedly. T-Rex and Knuckles After T-Rex destroyed the Death Pingas at the end of T-Rex 2, he landed in Uganda and had to collect the Chaos Diamonds to defeat Dr. Pingas. Knuckles thought T-Rex did not no de wae, so he might be trying to steal the Diamonds for himself, which brought the two into conflict. Eventually however, Knuckles learned of T-Rex's true goal and the two teamed up against Dr. Pingas. After going through the game n' stuff, they managed to defeat Dr. Pingas and save the day. Knuckles' Chaos Headers In this game that has almost nothing to do with the game it's name is based on, Knuckles must join forces with Ultraman Peace in order to defeat the evil Chaos Headers and create a world where Echidnas, humans, and Kaiju, could live in peace or something. T-Rex 3 and Knuckles When Dr. Pingas stole the Master Diamond, Knuckles set out to stop him and get it back. On the way he encountered T-Rex and his friend Twin Tail. The three joined forces and eventually defeated Dr. Pingas, returning the Master Diamond to Uganda. After their victory, Knuckles declared, with the blessing of his queen, that both T-Rex and Twin Tail were honorary broddas, and would always be welcome in Uganda. Forms - EX= EX Knuckles When the battle becomes tough, Knuckles can call upon da power of de wae, and become EX Knuckles, fighting masta. Abilities *Strength: Knuckles becomes even stronger in this form, being able to punch enemies miles away. *Flight: If you can imagine, he can even fly in this form. *De Wae *Clicking Summon *Flaming Punches: Knuckles can empower his punches with fiya *Gud Jumper: He's a platformer character after all *Knuckles can shoot fireballs from his mouth. *Ascendence: When Knuckles ascends, and truly knos de wae, he can become even more powerful, his body has an aura of red energy and his eyes glow similarly to a woke meme. He becomes nearly unstoppable in this form, and only those who kno de wae may hope to stand against him. - One Wit De Wae= ' GODLY Knuckles' When Knuckles truly ascends, and becomes absolutely one wit de wae, he gains a state of higher being. Now, he may show us all.......de wae... Also he merges with the Master Diamond so that probably has something to do with it. Abilities *His power is immeasurable and incomprehensible to our mortal minds. We may think we know de wae, only he truly knows......de wae... - }} Trivia * He will show us de wae. * I'd like to thank Indominus Rex 2016 for inspiring the creation of this character with his recent post on my wall pertaining to the Universe 986 Knuckles. * I had been thinking of a Kaiju to be the Knuckles equivalent for T-Rex and EX Red King had crossed my mind, resulting in the creation of EX Knuckles. * I tried to make this character legitimately a Kaiju, so it does not become a gate to new users thinking they can post their Sonic OCs here. Since there already is a giant Ugandan Knuckles due to the meme, that coupled with EX Knuckles's creation allowed me to achieve this. * He is my first meme Kaiju in a long while not to be made for Universe 1602. As a staple character in the T-Rex games I have no plans on moving him to that universe and he will not be in the Meme Army. * Yes my friends, more T-Rex games are on the way. Theme Category:Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Meme Kaiju Category:Male Category:Ugandan Kaiju Category:Universe 986 Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Joke Kaiju